las huellas de nuestro pasado
by 5nami5
Summary: Un oscuro y triste pasado envuelve a Sasuke ocasionando su soledad en estas circunstancias conoce a Naruto Uzumaki. - "No necesitas saber más de mi, una vez que te enteres, no te van a quedar ganas de conocerme." SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hola antes de comenzar el fic, quiero aclarar que este es un trabajo en conjunto, entre mi amiga Cary y yo. La idea principal le pertenece yo solo le doy narrativa y aporto algunas ideas. Pero ella tiene la palabra final. Una vez aclarado lo anterior los invito a leer.**

**Comienza a narrar Sasuke**

**CAPITULO 1: EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI**

Riiiing Riing

De nueva cuenta ese sonido tan molesto de las mañanas me obliga a levantarme y prepárame para asistir a un nuevo ciclo escolar. Pareciera que no me importa, sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de no ser capaz de entablar nuevas amistades, ya que siempre sucede lo mismo.

Al llegar al salón veo que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se conocen. Pude notar que se susurran cosas en secreto mientras fijan su mirada en mi. Como lo pensé, de nuevo estaré solo.

El día transcurrió normal: los profesores se presentaron; algunos rápidamente amenazaron con reprobar a medio salón de no cumplir con sus expectativas, otros ofrecen su apoyo incondicional. Nada trascendental. La verdad solo preste atención a lo indispensable.

Al terminar las clases, decidí tomar el transporte publico de regreso a casa.

Me encontraba en el tren subterráneo escuchando música en mi I-pod. Cuando de repente sentí como una mano tocaba mi hombro. Al voltear observe a un chico rubio de ojos azules, un poco mas bajito que yo, con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro. Ni idea de quién es.

- ¡Hola! ¿Eres Uchiha-kun verdad?

Estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran a mis espaldas, pero no que me hablaran directamente. ¿Qué querrá?

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, vamos en la misma clase.

- Ah

- Oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Es que como llegue tarde a la clase de matemáticas no copie todos los apuntes ¿me los prestas?

- Pídeselos a alguien mas

- No seas malo, mañana mismo te los devuelvo, de veras

- ¿Por qué no se los pides a un amigo?

- Pues jejeje es el primer día y no conozco a nadie, además me inspiras confianza.

- …

- Por favor

- Toma, pero los quiero mañana mismo

- ¡Claro! … ah yo bajo aquí. ¡Hasta mañana y gracias!

No se bien la razón por que lo hice, pero hace mucho tiempo nadie me habla así; tan natural y amigable. Seguramente no ha escuchado los rumores. Cuando los sepa se comportara como los demás.

Ha llegado un nuevo día, me encuentro en mi asiento, viendo hacia afuera. Al momento que oigo una molesta voz

- Uchiha-kun

- …

- ¡Uchiha-kun!

- …

- ¡UCHIHA-KUN!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ten toma tu libreta, de nuevo gracias, me sirvió de mucho.

- De nada

Gire mi mirada de nuevo hacia afuera pero solo sentí como ese tal Naruto seguía parado a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres otros apuntes?

- Nop, quería hablar contigo

- …

- No nos hemos presentado bien. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, mi comida favorita es el ramen y color favorito el naranja, vivo con mis padres en …

No paraba de hablar, parecía como si le pagaran por hacerlo

- ¿Y tu? Solo se tu nombre

- ¿Para que quieres saber mas? Con eso basta

- No seas asi, si vamos a ser amigos tenemos que conocernos mejor ¿no?

¿Amigos? Había dicho amigos. ¿Qué le pasa a este?

- No has odio los rumores ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Como lo suponía. No necesitas saber más, una vez que te enteres, no te van a quedar ganas de conocerme.

¿Muy corto? Si lo se, pero créanme tardamos horas en plasmar su idea en palabras, creo que una pizza nos quitó la inspiración jejeje. Bueno hasta la próxima y por fas, si les gusta comenten.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ACERCANDOME A TI**

_"Una vez que te enteres no te van a quedar ganas de conocerme"_

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza todo el día, ¿a qué se refería? ¿sería algo muy grave?.

Sinceramente no había prestado atención, pero me di cuenta que no solo eran nuestros compañeros de clase sino también la escuela entera quienes huían de él, como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa y con el simple hecho de acercársele la contrajeran.

Le di varias vueltas al asunto para siempre llegar a la misma conclusión. Nada había cambiado, de todos modos considere que sería buena idea preguntar sobre los dichosos rumores, no me importaban en lo absoluto pero seguramente Uchiha-kun seguiría insistiendo en ellos a menos que no estuviera al tanto de todo.

Tal vez no sean tan malos, las personas tienden a exagerar y distorsionar las cosas, tampoco es como si fuera un asesino.

Aunque no los conozco muy bien, logre simpatizar con tres chicos: Shikamaru, me resulta muy gracioso siempre esta quejándose de lo problemático que es todo. Ino, una chica muy linda y divertida, fue ella quien me dio el recorrido por la escuela el primer día y Chouji, alguien gordito, siempre lo veo comiendo algo, inclusive en las clases pero igual es alguien agradable.

- Shikamaru-kun

- Mmmm

- Oye ¿sabes algo de los rumores sobre Sasuke Uchiha?

No pensé que el asunto fuera algo delicado pero me equivoque, al momento Shikamaru cambio su semblante, me miraba como si le hablara de algún tema tabú. Ino y Chouji que estaban sentados al lado reaccionaron igual. Ciertamente me inquietó un poco.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Es verdad, eres nuevo en la ciudad es normal que no lo sepas.

Pude notar duda en la cara de mi compañero.

- Díselo Shikamaru de algún modo u otro va a terminar sabiéndolo… y es mejor que lo sepa antes de que vaya cometiendo tonterías ¿o no Naruto-kun?

Vaya Ino en verdad es alguien muy perceptiva e inteligente, debo tenerlo en mente.

- Que problemático, de acuerdo, en fin no es como si fuera un secreto ya todo mundo lo sabe. Escucha atento Naruto, todo paso hace tres años …

**POV´S SASUKE**

Uno de los pocos beneficios de estar solo es que puedo comer mi almuerzo con tranquilidad. Incluso tuve la fortuna de encontrar un pequeño lugar atrás del gimnasio, se veía que no mucha gente iba por ahí, el pasto y las flores estaban casi intactos y al parecer el jardinero lo cuidaba bien. Halle un buen sitio para alejarme de todo. Me encontraba placenteramente recostado en el césped, cuando una molesta voz interrumpió mi descanso.

- Uchiha-kun

- …

- ¡Uchiha-kun!

- …

- ¡UCHIHA-KUN!

- ¡¿QUE QUIERES?!

- Jejeje no te enojes, es que no contestas ¡uff! te busque por toda la escuela, rayos casi se acaba el receso bueno no importa, oye bonito lugar vamos a comer aquí diario.

- Lo voy a decir por ultima vez: ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!, vete solo me molestas.

- ¿Estás enojado? Mira te doy la mitad de mi bento todavía no he comido y mi mamá cocina muy bien además …

¿Por qué no entiende? ¿Por qué no se va?, su actitud infantil me estaba hartando, ¿Qué demonios quería de mi?. Decidí marcharme antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

- ¡Ey Uchiha-kun! ¿A dónde vas?

- No te importa y no me sigas

- …

Al menos dejo de molestarme en el resto del descanso. Pero para mi desgracia se nos asignó una investigación en parejas y ese chiquillo idiota fue el único dispuesto a realizarlo conmigo. No podía darme el lujo de descuidar mis calificaciones, una de las pocas cosas de las que mi padre estaba al tanto de mi era en mi desempeño académico, debía ser digno de nuestro apellido, por lo cual acepte.

La tarea no era difícil pero si laboriosa, tendríamos que vernos después de clases, no estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a mi casa o yo ir a la suya. Le propuse reunirnos en la biblioteca de la escuela, la cual siempre quedaba vacía, últimamente todo se busca en internet.

- Tú encárgate de resumir estos capítulos mientras yo hago los esquemas.

- Claro

- Y quédate en silencio.

- De acuerdo

El dobe era bueno trabajando … pero nada le cerraba la boca.

- Oye Uchiha-kun ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? La última vez no acabamos de platicar.

- Jum, así que todavía no te informas

- … ya me entere … es sobre todo el asunto de tu familia ¿no? Lo que paso hace tres años.

Sinceramente me conmocioné un poco, hacía mucho que nadie tocaba el tema. Es difícil de describir, eso nadie lo olvida y nunca lo harán, no se habla de el pero siempre esta presente.

- Si ya lo sabes, estarás de acuerdo en que solo seamos compañeros y nada más

- Pero … yo quiero ser tu amigo

Imágenes de mi pasado, las miradas de mis compañeros, la soledad a la que estaba condenado invadieron mi ser y aunado al hecho de estar frustrado con ese niño provocaron que estallara lo que tenia acumulado.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?!

- … Uchiha-kun

- ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE ABRACE Y TE DIGA LO AGRADECIDO QUE ESTOY CONTIGO POR OFRECERTE A SER MI COMPAÑERO?! NO, YA SE, ¡QUIERES HACER TU BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA HABLANDOLE AL REPUDIADO!

- No… yo…

- ¡Claro es lastima! Vaya algo nuevo pero eso no te hace mejor que los demás sabes, prefiero que me miren con desprecio a como lo haces tu, como si yo fuera un perro de la calle en busca de hogar, ¡ME ENFERMAS!

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¿Me equivoco? ¿entonces por que? ¿Por qué te me pegas? ¿Por qué me hablas cuando te han dicho que no lo hagas? ¡¿POR QUE?!

- ¡POR QUE ERA IGUAL A TI!

- …

- Se como se siente estar completamente solo. No tener nadie con quien hablar, con quien compartir tu alegría o tristeza, alguien con quien desahogarte a quien llamar cuando lo necesites… yo era igual, pero encontré personas que me sacaron de ese agujero sin fondo que es la soledad, no deseo que nadie mas caiga en él si yo puedo evitarlo. No es lastima, si lo fuera aceptaría lo que me dices y me iría, pero no es así.

**NARRACION NORMAL**

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke no quitaban la vista uno del otro. El azabache pudo notar que el ojiazul hablaba con la verdad, en serio quería ser su amigo. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hacía años que anhelaba por volver a tener a alguna persona en cual confiar. ¿Podría darse esa oportunidad?

- ¿Qué hay de los rumores?

- No les creo

- ¿Y si fueran verdad?

- No me importa

- … vaya que eres dobe

- Jajaja … un momento ¿Qué dijiste? ¿dobe?

- Silencio, nos van a correr, anda sigue con el resumen

- Teme

- Tomates

- ¿Eh?

- Mi comida favorita, tomates

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto. Sasuke terminó por arrepentirse pues el ojiazul no paro de realizar preguntas en lo que quedo del día.

Había pasado cerca de mes y medio desde que ambos comenzaron a tratarse como amigos, al principio resulto difícil, el azabache ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y el dejar entrar a una persona a tu vida no se logra de un momento a otro. Pero gracias a la persistencia del rubio la amistad logró salir a flote.

Descubrieron que eran muy diferentes, mientras que a Naruto le fascinaba el ramen Sasuke lo odiaba, el azabache gustaba de la música clásica a el rubio le aburría. El ojinegro prefería estar mas en silencio, el ojiazul no podía estar callado mas de dos minutos.

Aunque también compartían algunos gustos, los dos eran amantes de la literatura. De hecho esas ocasiones eran de las pocas en las que Naruto se mantenía en silencio, mientras leían se creaba un silencio tranquilizador en el ambiente.

Acostumbraron a tomar su almuerzo en el jardín que había encontrado Sasuke hacia tiempo, ahí platicaban de cualquier trivialidad. Se hizo un acuerdo implícito, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la familia del Uchiha. Naruto decidió que él le contaría todo cuando lo considerara prudente.

El pelinegro descubrió que su nuevo amigo era alguien muy peculiar y confianzudo, cuando le daba pereza se acostaba en sus piernas sin consentimiento alguno, en un principio esto lo molestaba pero terminó por aceptarlo. Otra pequeña costumbre fue que Sasuke le leía a Naruto, por petición de este último, al principio quien leia era el rubio pero el azabache decidió que ya no lo hiciera pues …

- Oye dobe asi no se acaba la historia

- ¿No?

- Claro que no, Romeo y Julieta se mueren

- Pero estaría mejor que revivieran a Julieta y al final el veneno estaba caduco y no funciono.

- ¿Qué mierda de final es ese?

- Uno feliz

- No siempre hay finales felices

- … ey Sasuke mañana vamos al centro comercial, abrieron una nueva librería, me compras un libro, ¿vale?

- Estas loco, ¡dobe!

Siempre cambiaba los finales o el climax inclusive llegaba a inventar personajes.

Solo existió una ocasión durante ese tiempo en la que el azabache pensó seriamente en cortar los lazos con su amigo y fue cuando descubrió que Naruto también era repudiado de hecho llegaron a crearse rumores a su alrededor. En un principio noto que su amigo era bastante querido en su salón pero eso cambió drásticamente, rara vez le dirigían la palabra, los únicos que medianamente convivían con él eran Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.

Como siempre el rubio no hizo mas que enojarse e insistirle reiteradamente que le venia importando un comino esos rumores y con sinceridad era mas que feliz teniendo solo como amigo a Sasuke que a varios hipócritas.

Todo comenzó a cambiar, al menos para Sasuke, una tarde en la biblioteca. A pesar de que Naruto era un alumno ejemplar tenia problemas con algebra, materia en la cual su amigo era el número uno. En una de sus tantas tutorías, el azabache se situó detrás del rubio dejando muy pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, a tal punto que el cabello sedoso del rubio acariciaba su mentón. Sin poder evitarlo el ojinegro comenzó a percibir su dulce aroma. Naruto ensimismado con los problemas no se percato de esto y menos cuando el ojinegro fijo su mirada en su rostro.

Al momento rayos de sol iluminaron su cara, Sasuke se sorprendió en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca le presto atención a sus hermosos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, su piel se veía sumamente suave y sus labios muy apetecibles. Un impulso lo obligaba a acercarse mas, hasta que …

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy cerca no puedo escribir bien

- Lo … siento, ¿ya entendiste?

- Creo que si

* * *

- Ahhh … Sasu …

Sasuke y Naruto no paraban de besarse, sus lenguas jugaban entre si, se acariciaban. Sin separarse el azabache coloco delicadamente al rubio en su cama, bajando a su cuello, primero aspirando su dulce aroma para después lamerlo dejando chupetones en el proceso.

- No … hagas eso … es vergonzoso

- ¿Por qué? Sabes que te gusta

- Mentiroso

Sus prendas estaban estorbando, nublado por la pasión Sasuke abrió bruscamente la camisa de su uke, deslizó su lengua hasta sus pezones besándolos con lujuria, el rubio no podía con tanto placer.

- Sasuke … ya ahhh

- ¿quieres que pare?

- No, sigue

Simples palabras mágicas empujaron al ojinegro a despojar al rubio de sus pantalones y boxers, viendo como su miembro pedía atención, lamio su glande lentamente en círculos, lo introdujo en su boca saboreando cada rincón, sin siquiera tocarse Sasuke se encontraba sumamente excitado. Naruto era el único que lo ponía asi.

- Ya no aguanto mas … Naru

- Hazme tuyo

El ojinegro estaba por introducir su miembro en la entrada del rubio cuando …

Riing Riiing

La alarma de su celular lo despertó.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Esa noche Sasuke Uchiha tuvo el primero de mucho sueños eróticos, cuyos protagonistas eran él y … Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: SUEÑOS**

Desde esa noche Sasuke comenzó a tener ese tipo de sueños varias veces a la semana, despertando siempre con un "pequeño" problema entre sus piernas que debía solucionar con rapidez. Estos incidentes provocaron se alejara de su amigo. Cada vez que lo veía las imágenes de sus sueños llenaban su cabeza.

Naruto sin notarlo seguía conviviendo con él de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre, es decir, recostándose en sus piernas, pasando un brazo en su hombro a modo de camaradería o sentándose a su lado mientras almorzaban.

Ahora que el azabache huía del ojiazul se percató que ciertamente se volvieron cercanos, muy muy cercanos.

No le resultaba fácil dejar esas fantasías cuando tenia al protagonista de ellas todo el día junto a él.

- Sasuke, vamos a ver una película, se estrenó una interesante. Yo invito.

- ¿Tu y yo? ¿solos?- El Uchiha maldecía a todos los dioses por ponerle pruebas tan difíciles.

- Pues si o ¿Quién mas?

- … no puedo, debo hacer la tarea

- Es Viernes, tienes todo el fin de semana, anda de seguro también te gusta.

- Pero es mucha y no puedo perder el tiempo.

- No es tanta Sasuke

- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo, entiende!

Como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera el azabache corrió hacia la salida. Naruto podía ser muy poco observador, ingenuo e inocente. Pero hasta él podía percatarse de que el ojinegro lo estaba evitando. Durante el almuerzo ya no se sentaban uno al lado del otro, ni se recargaban de espaldas como lo llegaban a hacer. Ahora mientras el pelinegro leía no lo hacía con la misma pasión, es mas parecía distraído y siempre mantenía una distancia prudente, al menos para él.

Para confirmar sus sospechas el ojiazul le pidió que esta vez fuera él quien relatara la novela. Sus suposiciones se volvían acertadas cuando el azabache aceptó, siempre se negaba rotundamente. Algo desconcertado, comenzó a leer.

- "_Sumamente extrañada, sin comprender a que se referían tales palabras, me incline ligeramente hacia mi amiga, a fin de escrutar mejor su semblante sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi observación entonces … "_

Semejando las acciones de la protagonista, el rubio hizo lo mismo, notando que el pelinegro parecía no prestarle atención.

- "Entonces supe que debía convertirme en una pirata, surcar lo mares con el fin de encontrar el One Piece." ¿Qué te pareció la decisión de Mina?

- Bien

- ¿Seguro?

- Si

- Bueno, continuo. "Pero llegaron los ninjas de la aldea del sonido y con diversos jutsus encerraron a Drácula para siempre en una barrera. Fin".

Buena historia ¿no?

- Si, muy buena dobe

- ¡TEME, NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO NADA!

- Claro que escuchaba.

- Acabo de convertir a Mina en pirata y encerré a Drácula con jutsus y tú ni en cuenta. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Nada … solo estoy estresado por los exámenes.

- ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!. Jamás te estresarías por eso, siempre me presumes de lo fáciles que son para ti esas pruebas. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, son imaginaciones tuyas.

- No soy idiota, te la has pasado evitándome.

- …

- ¿algo anda mal?

- Vámonos, se acaba el receso.

- Somos amigos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- …

Sasuke lo sabia, que podía contar con el rubio para lo que fuera, pero esto era diferente, debía ordenar sus pensamientos y sobre todo sentimientos, él solo.

- En serio no es nada dobe. Siento no haberte escuchado. Solo estoy cansado, es todo.

- … esta bien

No debía postergar mas las cosas, de seguir igual perderían al único amigo verdadero que había tenido. Mas que temer a volver estar solo, temía que Naruto acabara odiándolo.

**POV´S SASUKE**

Era momento de ordenar todo en mi interior. Decidí ir a un parque algo alejado de mi casa, a parte del jardín donde acostumbraba a estar con Naruto, aquí también era otro lugar para sentirme tranquilo. A causa de que inauguraron un nuevo parque mas novedoso, en este rara vez había mas de diez personas.

Me tendí en el césped. Sonreí un poco. Desde que el dobe se hizo mi amigo, eran pocas las ocasiones en que reinaba el silencio a mi alrededor, era reconfortante estar un momento a solas… pero no me encontraba tan relajado, algo me faltaba. Por extraño que parezca echaba de menos esa molesta voz que no paraba mas que para jalar aire y seguir de nuevo. Con ese último pensamiento recordé mi razón de estar ahí. Debía reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que sucedía.

Primero, debía reconocerlo, me encantaba tener esos sueños, cuando me masturbaba imaginándome esas escenas como inspiración lograba un placer indescriptible. Sinceramente no huía del dobe por asco o repudio sino por el contrario. Viéndolo no podía evitar que diversas interrogantes aparecieran: ¿sus labios sabrán tan bien?, ¿él será asi de sensible?. ¿Cómo se sentirá estar en su interior?, pero al darme cuenta de mis cavilaciones, me asustaba de mi mismo, ¿Qué diría mi amigo si supiera lo que pienso?. Me odiaría seguramente.

Entonces ¿solo era atracción física?. No. Naruto significaba mucho mas para mí. Cuando estoy a su lado experimento nuevas emociones y experiencias pero a la vez puedo ser yo mismo. A pesar de que no compartimos muchos gustos, nunca me critica, es mas, a veces intenta adentrarse en ellos para tener mas cosas en común.

Estando con él, la sonrisa sale sola, no me fuerzo para nada. Me gustan sus ojos viéndome con cariño, cuando me abraza con tanta naturalidad y calidez. Las veces que llega a dormirse en mis piernas me agradan… demuestra la confianza que me tiene. Amo todo de él … me quede atónito ¿lo amo?. ¡NO! … soy un idiota mentiroso, claro que lo amo. Amo a Naruto Uzumaki, amo perdidamente a ese dobe.

¿Cuándo comence a sentirme asi? … no es importante. Ahora lo importante es saber que piensa él. Esa alegría de por fin entender mis sentimientos se esfumó rápidamente. ¿Naruto sentirá lo mismo que yo?, es verdad ha sido muy bueno conmigo pero ¿y si solo me quiere como amigo?. Lo mas probable es que asi sea. El comportamiento de mi amigo, es como bien lo dice el nombre, como amigo. No podía ilusionarme con tener algo más. Decidí guardar mis sentimientos. No estaría junto a él como amante pero si podía estarlo como amigo no me importaba. Lo único que deseó es estar a su lado.

**NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

Los días pasaron y la convivencia casi regreso a la normalidad, Sasuke aun tenia sus reservas. Si bien era feliz de permanecer solo como amigo del rubio, eso no detenía a sus hormonas que seguían bombardeándolo con sueños eróticos. La cercanía de Naruto cada vez lo inquietaba más y este se daba cuenta como el azabache, sutilmente, ya no permitía estar tan cerca suyo. Eran detalles mínimos para cualquiera pero el rubio conocía a su amigo.

Aunque lo dejara acostarse en sus piernas, no pasaban ni quince minutos cuando el ojinegro lo quitaba excusándose que se entumían sus extremidades. A veces cuando llegabas a estar centímetros de distancia uno del otro, Sasuke inventaba algo y se distanciaba con rapidez. No aguantando mas, el rubio decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Sasuke

- Dime

- ¿Te hice algo malo?

- ¿De que hablas?

- He notado que ya no te agrada estar mucho conmigo.

- ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Ahora te molesta si me recuesto en tus piernas o te alejas mucho cuando estoy junto a ti y ya rara vez salimos después de clases. ¿Hice algo malo?. Si es el caso, dímelo para que no lo vuelva a hacer.

El corazón del pelinegro se estaba haciendo añicos, Naruto lo miraba con profunda tristeza, casi a punto de llorar.

- No es eso dobe

- ¿Entonces? ¿huelo mal? ¿sudo mucho? ¿quieres que me que callado mas tiempo?

¿Oler mal? Siempre olía a fresas. ¿Sudor? Cuando sudaba y se quitaba el suéter se veía sumamente sexy. ¿Hablar mucho? … bueno eso no era del todo falso pero a ultimas fechas le encantaba escuchar su voz, si se quedará callado ya no sería su Naruto.

- …

- Sasuke, dime. Si ya no quieres ser mi amigo al menos quiero saber ¿Por qué?

El azabache no contestaba solo miraba hacia la nada. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad? Terminaría por odiarlo. Naruto interpreto su silencio como una afirmación a sus conjeturas.

- Ya veo, perdona después de todo fui yo quien te "obligo" a que fuéramos amigos. Lo siento – A punto de llorar emprendió marcha a su salón. El ojinegro al ver como su amigo se iba, impulsivamente lo detuvo del brazo.

- Me vas a odiar si te lo digo.

- Nunca te odiaría

- Prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos.

- Lo prometo.

- De lo contrario, nunca volverás a comer ramen en tu vida.

- … ¿tan serio es el asunto? … ¿ni probarlo un poquito?

- Naruto

Si era serio. Pocas veces Sasuke lo llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacia o estaba muy enojado o era para tocar temas delicados.

- Esta bien, te prometo que nunca volveré a comer ramen si llego a romper esta promesa.

- …

- ¿Entonces?

- … te amo

**POV´S NARUTO**

Solo abrí los ojos lo mas que pude. A lo mejor había escuchado mal.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que … te amo

- Jaja ya en serio ¿de que se trata?

- De eso se trata, te amo. No puedo estar muy cerca de ti, pues … por que … tu sabes.

- No, ¿Qué?

Por primera vez vi a Sasuke confundido, sin palabras. Se agarraba el cabello mirando a todos lados menos hacia mí. Parecía estar pensando detalladamente cada palabra.

- Sasuke

- Ciertos … deseos aparecen

Sentí mi cara caliente y como comenzaba a sonrojarme. Si entendía bien, Sasuke me amaba y… me deseaba. Tome la actitud de mi amigo y desvié mi mirada de él.

Ni en mis mejores sueños lograba visualizar esta escena. Mis placeres oníricos me permitían estar juntos tomados de la mano o besándonos, pero el Sasuke de mis fantasías nunca hablaba solo me sonreía. Y es que hacia tiempo me había enamorado de mi amigo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, afortunadamente sucedió durante la semana anual de asueto. Pude controlarme y convencerme de solo permanecer como su amigo. Si él llegaba a encontrar la felicidad con otra persona, estaría bien con eso, siempre y cuando fuera feliz. Pero aquí estaba confesándome que me amaba.

- Di algo Naruto

No lo pensé mucho me acerque a Sasuke y… lo pellizque.

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Quería ver si era un sueño.

- Lo normal es que te pellizques tú.

- Pero en mis sueños sin importar lo que haga nunca me gritas, además a estas alturas… ya estarías besándome.

- ¿Qué demoni …? ¿hablas en serio?- Solo baje la cabeza y asentí.

- ¿Tú también?

- Tiene tiempo… pero pensé que no me aceptarías.

- Yo pensé lo mismo

- Tonto

- ¡Ey! Tu pensaste igual

- Si pero yo no me aleje de ti.

- … lo siento

- Esta bien

**NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

Pasaron los minutos y nadie se movía. Estaban parados uno frente al otro. Mientras Naruto miraba hacia abajo, Sasuke lo hacia para arriba. El rubio rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora que?

- Pues ¿Qué somos?

- Novios, supongo… bueno si tu quieres.

- Si, si quiero … Sasuke

- ¿Qué?

- … en mis sueños quien empieza a besar eres tú.

El azabache se asombró, no necesitaba mas. Lentamente tomo el mentón de Naruto quien sonrojado automáticamente cerró los ojos y abrió un poco su boca. Antes de besarlo Sasuke hablo.

- Te amo – No dejo que el rubio contestará, deposito sus labios en los suyos.

Haciendo a un lado la vergüenza, su lengua empezó a explorar la boca de su, ahora, novio, quien también decidió participar y tímidamente acariciaba la lengua del azabache, intercalando la inclinación de sus cabezas tomaron el ritmo perfecto. Naruto abrazaba fuertemente al ojinegro mientras este colocaba una de sus manos en el cabello del rubio intensificando mas el beso y con la otra mano lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura. Una vez terminado el beso, Sasuke aun acariciaba el cabello de Naruto, quien por fin pudo responder a su confesión.

- También te amo

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar y disculpen la tardanza


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: JUNTOS**

A simple vista nada había cambiado ahora que Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja. Nadie sospechaba que su relación había tomado otro curso. Pero cuando estaban solos, se comportaban como los novios que eran. De nueva cuenta volvieron a su rutina diaria y siguieron siendo tan cercanos como siempre. Sin embargo cuando el azabache leía, la mayor parte de las veces, Naruto se sentaba casi en sus piernas, aferrándose dulcemente a su cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

- Dobe, si te me pegas tanto no puedo leer.

- Mmm bueno me quito

- Tampoco dije que me molestara pero voy a tardar mas en acabar la historia si me estas incitando.

- Jejeje lo de menos es la historia, solo quiero oir tu voz.

Cuando salían al cine aprovechaban la oscuridad de este: durante toda la película se tomaban de la mano. La hora de receso que habían tomado como un pequeño espacio para la literatura ya eran usados para besarse sin control.

Se acostaban en el césped, el rubio debajo de Sasuke, mientras disfrutaban el juego de sus lenguas. No muy seguro de sus acciones, el azabache comenzaba a aventurar su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio a la par de besar su cuello, sin haber replicas, seguía por acariciar su abdomen.

En esas ocasiones el pelinegro se sorprendió. Sus sueños estaban equivocados. Los labios de su novio sabían infinitamente mejor y su piel era mas suave. Aunque si acertaron en algo, el rubio era muy sensible.

Pero… siempre hay un pero, había un pequeño percance en esta bella relación. Aunque ambos lo deseaban, ninguno se animaba a dar el siguiente paso. De los besos y caricias no pasaban. Con la intención de no presionar a su pareja nada decía nada. Llegaron a creer que pasarían años antes de estar juntos, no obstante un día mientras se besaban recostados en el pasto. Un descuido hizo que la pierna de Sasuke rozara con el miembro de Naruto quien no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer.

- ¡ngh! – asustado y excitado, el azabache intento alejarse del blondo pero este lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

- Espera… no me molesta… continua – su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos avergonzados encendían al pelinegro.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si – Habiéndolo deseado por bastante tiempo, su mano acariciaba el miembro del ojiazul por arriba del pantalón.

- ¡Ngh … ahhh!

Naruto se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y sostenerse fuertemente a los brazos de su amado. El pelinegro mando a descansar su razón dejando guiar a la lujuria sus acciones.

- Naruto, bájate el pantalón.

- ¿aquí?

- Sabes al igual que yo que nadie viene por aquí, además los arboles nos cubren.

- … de acuerdo

El azabache miraba con excitación como el rubio se retiraba la prenda con suma vergüenza.

- También los boxers.

- Pero…

- Confía en mi.- cegado por la pasión, el uke se limitó a obedecer.

- Acuéstate de nuevo.

No podía contenerse, el tener a su novio de esa manera le provocó una erección. Recordando sus sueños, acariciaba lentamente el miembro de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- ¡ mmm… bien!

Siguiendo sus impulsos Sasuke delineaba con su lengua el glande del pene.

- ¡Sasuke!

La voz sensual del rubio, provocaron que introdujera de lleno su miembro en su boca, usando su lengua saboreaba toda su extensión.

- ¡No… no hagas eso!

- ¿No te gusta?

- Si… si me gusta

Con el pleno consentimiento del ojiazul, metía y sacaba el pene de su boca, con un ritmo acelerado.

- ¡Sas... sasuke… no puedo mas… ya va a salir!- Con la respiración entrecortada observaba como el pelinegro se tragaba todo el semen.

- ¡Teme, no hagas eso!

- ¿Por qué? Me gusta

- …

Bastante apenado el rubio bajo la mirada, mirando sin querer la erección de Sasuke.

- Sasuke… déjame hacértelo también

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no es necesario, yo me encargo de esto.

- Quiero que te sientas bien… también quiero sentirte

Imposible negarse ante semejante petición y menos con ese rostro. El pelinegro se sentó y con los boxers ya abajo, el rubio se colocó entre sus piernas, comenzando a lamer su entre pierna para después tomar su miembro depositando pequeños besos en él. Imitando las acciones pasadas de su novio, deslizo su lengua a lo largo de todo el pene, desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- …Si

Introduciendo de una sola vez el pene de su amado en la boca y simulando embestidas, le proporcionó gran placer a Sasuke quien aunado a la imagen de Naruto practicándole sexo oral termino por venirse. Al igual que Sasuke se tragó toda su esencia.

- No tenias por que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? Me gusta - Acabaron por sonreírse cómplices de tan placentera actividad.

Pasada esa experiencia, ambos se percataron de lo adictivo que era complacerse de esa manera, aunque fue Sasuke quien con el tiempo se volvió insaciable. Motivo por el cual, un día, armado de valor decidió proponerle a su novio "llegar a tercera base".

- Dobe

- ¿mmm?

- Últimamente he estado pensando en nosotros

- Aja

- Ya llevamos un tiempo juntos

- Si

- Pues… yo deseaba dar el siguiente paso… si te parece bien

- ¿El siguiente paso?

- Si, tu sabes, consolidar mas nuestra relación… "conocernos mas a fondo".

- Tienes razón

- ¿En serio?

- También lo he pensado, ya es hora, de hecho creo que debimos hacerlo desde que solo éramos amigos.

- …¿Cómo?

- Me sentía algo incómodo, digo, ya llevamos meses de conocernos y no lo hemos hecho.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me parece bien, lo hacemos hoy ¿si quieres?

- ¡¿De que hablas, dobe?!

- Pues ir a mi casa y presentarte a mi familia. Llevamos meses conociéndonos ya somos pareja y mi familia solo sabe de ti por lo que les he dicho. Ya es hora de que los conozcas.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado, sabia que Naruto era algo ingenuo pero no se imagino que tanto.

- ¡No me refería a eso!

- ¿No? , ¿entonces?

- Ya deberías haberlo entendido

- Si no me lo dices claramente, no te voy a entender. – En eso tenia razón el rubio, debía ser conciso y al punto. Inhalo un poco de aire para relajarse.

- Naruto sabes que te amo. Adoro todo de ti. Cuando estamos juntos y nos besamos… entre otras cosas me excito demasiado, pero… ya no me es suficiente, te necesito, quiero mas de ti.

El ojiazul no necesito mas explicaciones. Se ruborizo a mas no poder, el ambiente se volvió pesado. Sasuke pensó que tal vez aceleró demasiado las cosas.

- ¡No quiero presionarte, yo esperare hasta que estés listo!

- …¿Cuándo?

La sombra del cabello de Naruto ocultaba su rostro pero aun asi era fácil suponer que estaba avergonzado y sonrojado.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si

- Naruto si solo lo dices por mero compromiso, te lo digo de verdad no me molestare.

- También soy hombre, teme… no eres el único que pensaba en ello.

- … tú dime cuando

- No ¡tú!

La pequeña discusión entre decidir quién elegiría la fecha duró unos minutos hasta que el azabache puso orden.

- ¡Suficiente!, se lo dejaremos a la suerte

- ¿Cómo?

- Saca tu celular y sintoniza la estación Rasengan

- ¿Para?

- A esta hora siempre dicen los horóscopos, en cada uno mencionan un número, según ellos, de la suerte. Puras tonterías.

- ¿y luego?

- El número que digan de tu signo, será el día.

Nerviosos se dedicaron a escuchar en silencio.

_"Hola queridos radioescuchas, de nuevo nos encontramos en su sección preferida. Los horóscopos, el día de hoy…"_

Para Naruto y Sasuke esa conductora se estaba tardando una eternidad para llegar a Libra.

_"Amigos libra: Hoy te espera una grata sorpresa, toma las cosas con calma y te aseguró todo saldrá a pedir de boca. Tu color es el naranja y tu número de la suerte es el…"_

El tiempo se detuvo, nunca habían ansiado tanto escuchar un condenado número.

_"… el 27, pasemos al siguiente…"_

- Sasuke eso es dentro de una semana

- Si, entonces ese día.

- Bien

Puesto que la familia de Naruto ese día estarían en casa y que ni siquiera se mencionó el hogar de Sasuke como posible opción, concordaron en ir a un hotel. Por supuesto no seria uno cualquiera, deseaban que su primera vez fuera algo digno de recordar, con mucho esfuerzo obtuvieron el dinero suficiente para rentar un lugar no muy lujoso pero si bastante decente.

Cada uno investigó por su cuenta los diversos hoteles de la zona hasta que quedaron convencidos de uno en especial. Sasuke hizo la reservación. Para su suerte el 27 era un Sábado.

Tanto el azabache como el rubio se prometieron así mismos actuar lo mas normal posible esperando tranquilamente esa fecha pero no podían. Entre nervios, emoción y un poco de lujuria pasó la semana.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: 27  
Solo podían ver como las personas caminaban a su alrededor mirándolos con curiosidad, ni Sasuke ni Naruto se movían de la entrada, ya llevaban unos minutos en esa posición. Los nervios los traicionaban… otra vez.  
Acordaron como punto de reunión una pequeña fuente no muy alejada del hotel. Puesto que el azabache reservó dos días empacaron una muda de ropa extra entre varios artículos de uso personal.  
El día anterior, Naruto pasó horas eligiendo la ropa para llevar mientras que el pelinegro acudía a la farmacia, casi tartamudeando, pedía condones. Cuando le preguntaron de que marca o si lo prefería con sabor, Sasuke no sabía ni que contestar… desconocía el tema. La encargada adivinando que era la primera vez del chico, le dio varios consejos. Al final Sasuke salió feliz con su compra.  
Y ahora, llegado el día esperado, ninguno se animaba a entrar.  
- Entra de una vez dobe  
- Primero tú  
- Al mismo tiempo  
- Vale  
Primera prueba superada. La segunda, mas difícil aun, pedir su habitación. La sencilla acción de solicitar su cuarto resultó muy complicada. En sus ideas paranoicas, todos los presentes sabían a la perfección el motivo de su visita al establecimiento. Si por coincidencia alguien llegaba a observarlos, se morían de la vergüenza. El azabache fue quien se sobrepuso a la situación. ¡Era el seme de la relación!. Debía ajustarse los pantalones y hacer un lado su pena y temor.  
- Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo servirles?  
- Si… buenas noches, hace unos días realice una reservación.  
- Claro, permítame un momento, ¿a nombre de quién?  
- Sasuke Uchiha  
- Si, aquí esta: habitación con una cama para dos personas, dos días con sus dos noches. – La recepcionista desvió su mirada hacia Naruto  
- ¿Desea otra habitación?  
- …no  
- …ah… perdone. Le entrego sus llaves, es la habitación 507, disfrute su estancia.  
- … gracias  
El azabache maldecía en su fuero interno a esa recepcionista, cuando pareció entender la situación les lanzó una mirada despectiva. Provocando mas pena en su novio.  
El cuarto resulto ser mejor de lo esperado. Alfombrado con lámparas de mesa, pequeña televisión de plasma con dvd, el baño tenia bañera y la cama se veía confortable.  
Sin embargo en ese instante lo último que les interesaba eran las características del cuarto. Faltaba la parte mas difícil. ¿Cómo y quien comenzaría?. Cuando se besaban y tenían sexo oral se dejaban llevar por el momento pero ahora era diferente. Se sentaron en la cama en completo silencio.  
- ¡Vaya recepcionista! ¿no?  
- Si una víbora, seguramente amargada.  
- Jejeje si… y ¿por cuantos días reservaste la habitación?  
- Dos  
- Ah… esta bonita, salió barato.  
- Si, pensé que no estaría tan bien.  
Mientras que Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente por no dar el primer paso. Naruto se debatía en si hacerlo él o esperarlo. Aunque nunca lo hablaron, supieron rápidamente en sus encuentros fogosos que el seme era Sasuke.  
El pelinegro se calmó un poco, de seguir igual pasarían los dos días hablando de puras idioteces. En serio deseaba estar con su novio, como no había deseado algo antes jamás.  
No lo pensó otro minuto, tomo las manos del rubio y lo beso tiernamente. El uke sintió como los nervios y el miedo se iban dando paso al amor y la pasión, el contacto con los labios de su amado lo tranquilizaban.  
Intensificando mas el beso, Naruto paso sus manos enrollándolas por el cuello de Sasuke mientras este lo atraía fuertemente hacia él tomándolo por la cintura.  
Mientras se besaban, siguiendo sus instintos, se dejaron caer en la cama. Su libido iba en aumento, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si dejando una fina línea de saliva por los labios del blondo.  
Sus cuerpos acortaron la distancia entre si, al grado que el miembro de ambos se rozaban. Con esta sensación, el ojinegro empezó a simular embestidas.  
- ¡ngh… Sasu…!  
Sasuke no lo soportaba mas, salvajemente despojo de su camisa al ojiazul quien con solo ver el deseo en los ojos de su amante, se encendía. Por su parte el seme delineaba uno de sus pezones con su lengua mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.  
Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba mas de su lindo novio, con ansias saboreaba su abdomen hasta que llego a su miembro, le quito el pantalón rápidamente.  
- Naru alza la cadera, necesito quitarte esto.  
- …si  
Con el camino libre, recorrió la extensión de su miembro yendo de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos sin apartar su mirada de la cara de Naruto.  
- ¡Dios… se siente tan… bien!  
- Tu voz se oye tan sensual.  
- ¡No lo… digas!  
Los gemidos de Naruto eran lo mejor que había escuchado, con la intención de oír mas de tan glorioso sonido, dejo por un momento su pene para empezar a dar chupetones en sus testículos a la par que su mano masajeaba su miembro.  
- ¡Sasu… no puedo mas!  
Antes ya Naruto se había corrido en la boca del ojinegro, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sintió mejor.  
No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que vendría, eran conscientes de que lo siguiente seria doloroso para Naruto.  
- Naru, si te duele dímelo y parare.  
- Seguramente dolerá… pero también quiero llegar hasta el final… además se supone que luego se siente bien.  
Con una ligera sonrisa, el azabache saco un poco de lubricante de su mochila para untarse un poco en sus dedos.  
- ¿Cómo me coloco?  
- En cuatro… es mas fácil asi.  
- Eso espero  
Obedeciéndolo el ojiazul se posiciono de esa manera, Sasuke solo pudo tragar saliva al tener tan erótica imagen frente a él. Regresando a su labor introdujo con sumo cuidado un dedo en su entrada. Naruto solo cerró sus puños y ojos con fuerza, no quería gritar, eso solo asustaría a su novio… pero no pudo aguantar.  
- ¡ay… duele mucho!  
- ¿Me detengo?  
- No… deja que me acostumbre  
Al introducir dos dedos mas, el dolor había desaparecido por completo, esta vez el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados de placer, la excitación del azabache aumentaba intensamente con los gemidos de Naruto.  
- ¡Ahh… Sasu…. Ya metelo!  
- Espera  
A la velocidad de la luz, sacó un condón, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, su amante lo detuvo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- … déjame ponértelo  
Sobra decir que el rubio nunca había hecho esto, con suma delicadeza abrió el condón, Sasuke solo abrió sus piernas. Antes de colocárselo el rubio tomo el pene del seme acariciándolo y dando pequeñas lamidas, intentando lubricarlo mas con su saliva.  
- ¡mmm Naruto!  
Al observar el rostro del azabache, procedió a ponérselo, para sorpresa de ambos lo hizo correctamente. Una vez listo, el ojiazul regresó a su posición anterior.  
- Estoy listo  
Sasuke comenzó a rozar su pene con la entrada del rubio, cuando la lujuria fue demasiada lo introdujo lentamente, esta vez aunque su novio se quejó, no se detuvo.  
- Sasu… muévete  
Las embestidas que en un principio eran lentas tomaron un ritmo cada vez mas acelerado. No podían describir con palabras el placer que estaban experimentando en esos momentos.  
Sasuke se moría al sentir pequeñas contracciones en el interior de Naruto que acariciaban su pene, mientras que este se deleitaba sintiendo a su novio dentro de él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se corrieran.  
Exhaustos se recostaron en la cama, felices de por fin haber hecho el amor con su pareja.  
- Oye Sasuke  
- ¿mmmm?  
- Me preguntaba ¿Cómo sabias que hacer? También es tu primera vez ¿no?  
El azabache que hasta entonces tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe, colocando una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro.  
- Si es mi primera vez… pero me instruí en el tema.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Es algo vergonzoso dobe, tal vez te enojes  
- ¿Por qué me voy a enojar? A menos que tú… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…  
- ¡Solo lo hice por esta ocasión, la verdad no me gustó mucho… bueno solo un poco pero por que me imaginaba que eras tú!  
La pintura del grito se quedó corta con la expresión de Naruto, quien se paró rápidamente de la cama y con mar de lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON OTRO!  
- ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO, IDIOTA!  
- Pero… snif.. pero ¿Cómo sabias?  
- … compre una de esas películas homoeróticas.  
- ¿De verdad?... ¿no me engañas?  
- Claro que no… eres el único para mi.  
- Tú también  
- Ya vuélvete a acostar. En serio ¿Cómo llegaste a creer eso? ¿no me tienes un mínimo de confianza?  
- Si te tengo… solo fue la emoción del momento  
- Mmmm  
Una vez concluido ese pequeño malentendido, pasaron toda la noche abrazados. Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, algo pensativo, se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Naruto quien dormía profundamente.  
- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te cuente todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y espero que quienes leen a toy with sadness vean esto: lo siento mucho no pude agradecer sus comentarios en el capi, de veras perdon, es que cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo habia publicado estoy en las nubes


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: TEMOR**  
El maravilloso día 27 había quedado atrás. Dos semanas marcharon con rapidez y Sasuke y Naruto estaban mas unidos que nunca. Aunque su primera vez fue gloriosa, desde aquella ocasión no habían tenido la oportunidad de repetir dicha actividad tan placentera.  
Aun así, el rubio vivía en un mundo rosa, cada vez mas enamorado de su novio, el azabache era otra historia, se encontraba sumamente preocupado. Claro que frente a Naruto ponía buena cara pero a solas se desmoronaba.  
Desde esa mañana en el hotel, decidió firmemente en revelarle al rubio todo lo sucedido hace tres años, era necesario. Realmente lo amaba y si tendrían una relación seria, Naruto debía saberlo.  
No dudaba del amor de su dobe, sin embargo esto no evitaba que el miedo lo envolviera ¿Qué tal si al estar enterado de todo, las cosas cambiaban? Era verdad, los rumores eran falsos… pero no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.  
No postergo mas lo inevitable. El próximo sábado planearon tener una cita, ese día se lo confesaría, esperando de corazón todo saliera bien.  
- ¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke?  
- Mmmm ¿Qué tal el acuario? Dijiste que querías ir  
- Pero es muy caro  
- No importa, yo invitó  
- No Sasuke, en serio, vamos a otro lugar mas barato  
- Tranquilo tengo el dinero suficiente  
- Entonces pago mi parte  
- Hoy déjamelo todo a mí  
- Pero… - Con un delicado beso el azabache silenció a su novio  
- Es nuestra primera cita después de tu… ya sabes, quiero que sea memorable  
- … de acuerdo, pero a la próxima yo pago  
- Claro dobe  
El azabache estaba encantado y no precisamente por la fauna marina sino por la emoción y expresiones del ojiazul, parecía un niño, vaya hasta los infantes se sorprendían de verlo.  
De no ser por la intervención del ojinegro su novio se hubiera quedado todo el dia en el establecimiento.  
- ¡Dobe, debemos irnos!  
- ¡Noooo! ¡hay que ver a los delfines!  
- Ya fuimos tres veces  
- ¡Una vez mas!  
- ¡Si nos quedamos mas tiempo, no podremos ir a la tienda de ramen!  
- Ya vámonos  
A pesar de que le encantaba la idea de comer su amado ramen a Naruto le pareció sumamente extraño que fuera el azabache quien lo propusiera, normalmente él lo llevaba a rastras.  
No le dio mas importancia, recordó sus palabras: quería hacer el día memorable, definitivamente recompensaría a su amante como era debido.  
De igual modo el pelinegro estaba disfrutando mucho la cita a tal grado que por un instante olvido su principal objetivo. Pero lo recordó inmediatamente al llegar al cine. Mientras esperaban en la fila para comprar sus boletos, unas chicas al verlo empezaron a susurrar intentando, en un vano intento, no verse muy obvias, lograron que Sasuke y Naruto escucharan claramente un poco de su conversación.  
- Te lo dije, es él  
- Demonios, mejor vamos al cine del otro centro comercial.  
- Tienes razón, es muy peligroso además oi que el rubio es peor  
Una cosa era hablar mal de Sasuke pero con su dobe nadie se metía, falto poco para que confrontara a esas mujeres pero la mano del ojiazul lo detuvo.  
- Cálmate  
- ¡Es que…!  
- Ya te lo había dicho, no me importa  
- Ojala sigas pensando igual  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Nada, anda somos los que siguen  
- Sip  
Su Sábado casi finalizaba y para cerrar con broche de oro optaron por pasar la noche en un hotel. Al menos Naruto tenia eso en mente. Esta vez el azabache estaba nervioso y el rubio deseoso.  
Ya instalados en su habitación, el rubio comenzó a besar tiernamente al ojinegro, pero él no respondió  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Lo siento, la verdad quiero hablar contigo  
- Claro  
Hacía mucho tiempo Naruto no observaba esa expresión en su amante; de preocupación y tristeza. Sabía que la conversación venidera no seria nada agradable  
- ¿De que quieres hablar?  
- Sinceramente no me es muy grato platicar sobre esto pero quiero que lo sepas.  
El Uzumaki ya presentía cual sería el tema.  
- Sasuke, no es necesario  
- Si lo es, eres mi novio y te amo. Mereces saber la verdad  
- Está bien, te escucho  
- Antes que nada ¿me podrías decir lo que sabes?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Cuando nos convertimos en amigos, me comentaste que ya sabias sobre mi pasado, pero hay muchas versiones, quiero saber la que te contaron.  
- Bueno… este…  
- No te preocupes ya he escuchado de todo  
- Pues… que asesinaste a tu hermano

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza y gracias por comentar


End file.
